Tears of a Ghost
by K.B.Maillet
Summary: Sukoshi Gosuto's family was murdered right in front of him but was saved by the Copy-cat Ninja himself. After taking him to Konoha with him and having him placed under his care, Kakashi learns more about the young boy and his secret past. With what he is known to him, will Kakashi abandon the boy who only wants to start a new life or will he help him grow?
1. Chapter 1: On that Night

**_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own Sukoshi. This was originally on Wattpad under "Omen13" which IS MY ACCOUNT! Anywho, enjoy!_**

* * *

_Don't stop...just keep going or they will catch you...go...RUN! _

The small child ran as fast as his legs would take him but it wasn't far, he was running out of energy. Panic and fear filled his core, he was having trouble breathing. All he knew right now was that he had to escape and hide before he was caught...

This child was Sukoshi Gosuto (meaning "Little Ghost" in Japanese). He had black, spikey hair that stuck out in places and was long enough to cover his forehead. His eyes were big, but a soft grey color. Sukoshi was wearing brown shorts and a white t-shirt but he didn't have time to put on shoes before they attacked him and his clan. Tears stung his eyes at the thought of seeing their dead bodies, broken and bloody, scattered all over the floor.

"You can't hide from us, brat!" shouted one of his prosuters followed by a sickly evil laugh, "If ya come without trouble, we might show some mercy and kill you quickly."

Sukoshi stole a quick glance behind him and saw nothing, he didn't know where they were. He suddenly stumbled and tripped, falling down the steep hill, scraping his hands and knees. Quickly, Sukoshi tried to get up but someone had stepped on his back, hard enough to make him cry out. Another foot came up to kick his side and he felt the air in his lungs pushed out, making him cringe and gasp. Sukoshi coward as the group of three sneered wickedly down at him.

"The last of your people and this is how you wish to represent them? Ha, how pathetic!" The man talking kicked him again, "Your clan was power and strong but you, you're pathetic! Your clan was feared and respected but you are a disgrace to all of them!" He kicked Sukoshi again but hit his arm. Sukoshi felt his bone crack and he cried out in pain. Tears rolled down pale cheeks as a large hand grabbed his throat and began to squeeze, "Oh but we'll be seen as heroes by finally killing off you and your damned clan!"

The man lifted the small child up and squeezed harder, he grinned as he watched Sukoshi kick and claw at his hand with his good arm.

_I'm...going to die...I failed my clan...I'm so sorry mother...I'm sorry Sista..._

Everything was getting hazy and dull, but at least the pain was also fading. Maybe he will be with his clan again once he dies. Sukoshi's arm dropped to his side as he gave up as a song so familiar, so soft...so sad...it echoed in his mind and he only wished he had the breath to sing it before he died.

Suddenly Sukoshi found himself on the ground, gasping and coughing for air. The man who was choking him from before laid dead in front of the small child. Sukoshi shakenly got up but his legs gave out from under him so he crawled as fast as he could to a tree and held his broken arm. There was the sounds of metal clashing with metal and cries of men dying. Sukoshi found himself trembling as he shut his eyes tight, drawing his legs towards himself...then it was quiet, all he heard was the wind whispering through the trees and thunder rolling in. It started to rain and what was worse, the new comer was walking towards him.

Sukoshi started to panic and wanted to run but couldn't, his legs couldn't move. His heart raced as he shook out of fear and because of the cold, wet weather. He didn't want to look at who was going to kill him so he kept his eyes shut yet wondered softly who it was. It couldn't of been a member of the rival clan because...well whoever it was had just killed them...but Sukoshi didn't trust people, he couldn't.

The footsteps stopped infront of him before a hand touched his shoulder, making the young child flinch.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Sukoshi was surprised, the voice sounded gentle and like a man. Out of curiosity, he opened his eyes to a man with silver hair that defied gravity and a black eye, his other eye was covered with a headband and the lower half of his face was covered with a mask. He wore a green vest, a black shirt, black pants, black sandals, and fingerless armor backed gloves. The man gazed at Sukoshi softly in a caring manner while Sukoshi looked confused.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, what's your name?" But Sukoshi didn't answer, his throat hurt too much. "Are you hurt?" The man went to reach for him but the young child flinched and back into the tree, "Its alright, I promise I won't hurt you, I want to help." As scared as Sukoshi was, he felt safe near Kakashi, he saved him after all.

Kakashi took a roll of bandage then took some sticks, "I think its broken but all I can do it bind it for now." He spoke gently to him, Sukoshi shook as he held out his arm. By the time Kakashi finished binding, the pain was less obvious. He then took out his cloak and wrapped it around Sukoshi, it was so warm that it made Sukoshi feel sleepy.

"How old are you?" Sukoshi looked up to Kakashi for a moment before sticking up seven fingers, "Will it hurt if you talk?" and he nodded in response, "Then I will not make you talk." Kakashi then slipped his arms under Sukoshi's legs and behind his back before slowly lifting him up but he flinched, "Sorry." Kakashi then started to walk, talking to Sukoshi as he did.

Kakashi told him that he was a ninja from Konoha and that he was taking Sukoshi to the hospital before telling the child that he, himself, didn't like hospitals but chuckled which made Sukoshi smiled.

The little boy then reached over with his good arm and began to trace letters on Kakashi's arm. The man stopped for a moment confused but soon realized what he was doing before continuing.

"S...U...K...O...S...H...I...Your name is Sukoshi?" He smiled and nodded but didn't want to use his last name because he was afraid that if he knew, Kakashi would try to kill him.

Sukoshi yawned before closing his eyes and falling asleep...

Kakashi looked down to Sukoshi sleeping in his arms but now his shaking was barely noticable. The child looked pale but with flushed cheeks, his skin slick with water and no doubt sweat. He had no clue why those men were after the child but it didn't matter now, they shouldn't have harmed him. Aside from the cuts and bruises, the only major injury he had was his broken arm. But Kakashi had a feeling that their was more damage done then what he could see. The child had a strange chakra signal too but he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. Nevertheless, he needed to get this child to the hospital.

As they walked, Sukoshi hummed a song but it hard hard to hear. It sounded sad, but soft like a lullaby. Kakashi wondered where it was from.

After arriving in Konoha, Kakashi took Sukoshi straight to the hospital before heading off to the Hokage's Office to express the concerns that knawed at his mind. He explained everything and the Hokage sat quietly and listened, nodding occasionally.

"So I think there might be something about Sukoshi."

"Yes, I quite agree Kakashi but interrogating won't solve anything, especially since he has gone through such trama. How did you get his name?"

"He spelt it out on my arm."

"Then maybe he can communicate to us like that."

"But do you think he will even say anything, when I found him, he was nearly scared to death. Something else must have happened to him before those them attacked him."

"Then we will give the poor child some rest for a few days before asking anymore questions. Seeings how he already trusts you though, I am placing you as his guard." Kakashi nodded, having no objections, "Good, you're dismissed..." And with that Kakashi left, leaving both men to ponder about the little child sleeping in the hospital at the moment...


	2. Chapter 2: Sukoshi

Sukoshi woke up the day after he was brought to Konoha and was extremely confused as to where he was. The room was white as with the sheets that covered him, his arm throbbed but wasn't as bad as before. It was wrapped in clean bandages and hung in a sling, his other injuries were gone. Sukoshi also felt a bandage around his neck which still hurt, he wondered if it would hurt to talk.

The clothes he was wearing were soft, light green cotton pjs but his feet were bare. There was a cup of water and a white tulip, Sukoshi smiled as he reached for the water and took a sip of the cool, refreshing water. It stung his throat a little but quenched his thirst.

The door to the room suddenly opened as a nurse walked in. She noticed his eyes widen and a look of fear spreading across his face, "Its alright, sweetie. You're safe now and I won't hurt you." She said as she smiled resurring him. Kakashi told him the same thing and kept to his word, maybe this lady also spoke the truth?

Sukoshi relaxed as the nurse checked him over before placing a hand on his forehead, it felt nice and cool, "Hmm...still a bit of a fever but it has gone down quite alot." He didn't know if she was speaking to him or to herself. The nurse smiled at him again, "If you're hungry, I can bring you something. I can only give you some broth for now, sorry." Sukoshi opened his mouth to talk but squeaked and choked as he started to cough. The nurse quickly got him to sip some and gently rubbed his back, "Please don't try to talk, your throat is still injured. Just relax your voice and it will heal quickly." Frowning, Sukoshi still nodded as the nurse left and Kakashi walked in, nodding to the nursebefore smiling to Sukoshi to which he gave a quizical look.

"Good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked and Sukoshi shrugged before doing the universal sign for "so-and-so".

"Are you wondering why I am here?" He nodded, "I have been assigned to look after you." Kakashi said as he smiled at Sukoshi but he looked even more confused. He motioned for Kakashi to come closer so he did and sat in a chair next to the bed. Sukoshi began to trace letters on his arm again.

"Why? You don't even know me."

"You're just a young kid and someone had the intension of killing you. We think that whoever wants you dead will try and do it again."

Sukoshi then looked worried, "But what if you get hurt?"

"If it happens then it happens, our mission is to keep you safe." Kakashi did a closed eye smile while putting a hand on Sukoshi's small shoulder, "I promise, you're going to be safe. I won't anything bad happen to you..."

That's what Sista said to Sukoshi before...

Sukoshi then started to trace on Kakashi's arm again but more frantically, "I don't want you to, you are going to get hurt. Please, just let me leave." Tears stung his eyes again and Kakashi frowned.

"What happened before I arrived?"

"I cannot tell you, you will try and hurt me. I just wanna live in peace, I want my family." Sukoshi was trying hard not to cry and what happened next shocked him.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the quivering boy to pull him in a gentle hug, "I won't hurt you nor will I let anyone harm you, I promise I won't get mad but you don't have to tell me, at least not yet. Just relax and everything will be alright. Sukoshi shook as he weeped softly into Kakashi's shoulder, he didn't let go until he had stopped.

The nurse came back with a cup of broth and Kakashi got up to leave but Sukoshi grabbed his hand. Kakashi turned to see the young boy's big gray eyes pleading for him to stay, "Sorry, Suko, but I have to report to the Hokage of your condition but I will be back later on." Sukoshi watched the back of Kakashi as he left.

After spending three more days in the hospital, Sukoshi was allowed to leave but his injured hand was still wrapped up. His throat was fully healed but due to the traumatic incident, he was left unable to talk but doctors said that over time, Sukoshi would be able to talk again.

Sukoshi was moved to Kakashi's apartment and took the couch (he liked to sleep with the back rest against him) and occasionally went outside for some fresh air but stayed near the apartment.

His clothes were changed again to a black shirt and white pants that stopped midway on his calf along with black sandals. Sukoshi also wore zipped up red vest with white trim, the collar flared up a bit.

Kakashi noticed that Sukoshi had stitched on a an upside down U with two dots on both sides (in blue thread). He asked Sukoshi what it was and he always replied with, "Its just for fun".

Sukoshi spent most of his time reading (Kakashi made sure he couldn't find his Icha Icha books) or looking at things outside. The only time Sukoshi went away from the apartment was when Kakashi went with him and he mostly hid behind him. On more then a few occasion, a young woman would stop them to see Sukoshi and tell him how cute he was which made Sukoshi act even more shy (which didn't help) and blush while Kakashi chuckled in amusment.

When both were home, Kakashi taught Sukoshi sign language so that Sukoshi didn't have to keep tracing letters on his arm, he also taught him about chakra and how to throw kunais and shurekins properly which he was able to grasp quickly. Sukoshi was able to understand and remember whatever Kakashi taught him easily and quickly and within just a few months, Sukoshi was able to learn what most academy students took a year to learn. Kakashi also noticed that Sukoshi, whenever preforming a jutsu that needed a vocal command, would move his lips but nothing would come out. When asked, Sukoshi explained that he would talk but it would be barely a whisper, he couldn't get himself to speak any louder.

As the months also passed, he developed a stronger confidence as he was able to go into the more busy parts of Konoha (once again, being stopped to be told how cute he was). Kakashi also got the feeling that sometimes Sukoshi wanted to tell him something but was too scared to tell him.

Whatever it was, Kakashi would be patience and wait until Sukoshi wanted to tell him...


	3. Chapter 3: Headband Worries

"Come on, it won't be that bad." But Sukoshi glared at the silver haired ninja who sighed. Since Sukoshi had improved since arriving in Konoha around five years ago (he's twelve now) so both Kakashi and the Hokage thought it would be a good idea for Sukoshi to attend school and become a full fledge ninja...which Sukoshi seemed reluctant to do.

"Why don't you want to go?" asked Kakashi, confused. As much as Sukoshi didn't want to go though, they were walking to the academy at the moment.

Sukoshi gestured, "I cannot talk loud enough still, they will make fun of me!"

Kakashi sweatdropped, "That's why? That's nothing to be worried about."

"Says the person who CAN talk!"

"I'm sure you will get your voice back to normal one day but in the mean time..."

They arrived at the school and stepped into the classroom when Sukoshi noticed something.

They had arrived late...

Sukoshi gave a swift kick to Kakashi's shin after he gave their excuse, "Its alright, Sukoshi, at least you're here." Laughed the tanned man with a scar acrossed the bridge of his nose and his brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, "My name is Iruka, what's your name so I can introduce you to the class."

"This is Sukoshi but he doesn't speak...well not loud enough to be heard. He will get his voice back one day but for now, he communicates using sign language...its probably best you don't tell people the last part though." Kakashi explained in his lazy manner, "Anywho, I am off so keep an eye on him." He waved bye before poofing away in a cloud of smoke. Sukoshi and Iruka walked to the front of the class where he introdued Sukoshi which he smiled softly in greeting. A few of the girls giggled at him which made his ears turn red, "Alright, you can take a seat next to Shikamaru." Sukoshi nodded before quietly making his way to the kid with a lazy look to him and sat down. Sukoshi made a few hand gestures, asking if he could understand what he was saying.

"Yeah I can, why can't you talk?" Shikamaru asked and Sukoshi explained that he could but not loud enough to hear, "What a drag..." he sighed and Sukoshi chuckled a little.

The class groaned when Iruka told them that they would be doing transformation thanks to Naruto but Sukoshi didn't mind at all.

First up was a girl with pink hair named Sakura, Sukoshi thought she had a pretty name but her forehead was rather large. She transformed into Iruka and he was very impressed, Sukoshi thought she was just being a suck-up. Next was a very depressing and angry looking kid with black hair named Sauske. He also preformed well on the transformation and Sakura (along with a few other girls) gushed and cheered him. The gray eyed child shook his head at them before going up next. Sukoshi heard people whispering about him but Sukoshi chose to ignore them and did the hand signs and said the silent command (barely moving his lips), transforming into Kakashi.

"Very good Suko, you even got the lazy look right." A few kids snickered and Sukoshi shrugged before changing back and taking his seat. Next was a kid with blond hair and whiskers wearing an orange jumpsuit, his name was Naruto.

Sukoshi's eyes widened before he laughed at Iruka's reaction to Naruto's "sexy jutsu". Sukoshi thought it was brilliant but others didn't share the same idea.

He watched Naruto sulk away after and Sukoshi frowned, the poor kid was a loner like himself. Sukoshi knew he didn't like to be alone and he was sure that Naruto felt the same. He didn't understand why people were being so rude to him, it didn't make sence. Sure he was a goof-ball but maybe if people actually paid attention to him, he wouldn't pull so many pranks and tricks. He watched Naruto sit back in his seat, feeling bad for him.

He was just about to go sit next to him when a couple of girls came up to him, "Hello there, Suko-kun!" cooed one girl, "How are you doing?"

"Hey, get away from my Suko-kun! You already have Sauske!"

"What are you talking about, he's my Sukoshi!"

Sukoshi sunk down in his seat, ears turning red and sighed as he wondered if Sauske had to go through this too. He looked over to him and sure enough, low and behold was a Sauske fan club circled around him but Sauske looked like he was ignoring them.

"Hey how come you're not after Sauske?"

"Oh he is so hot, don't get me wrong, but Sukoshi is way too adorable and there are so many girls after Sauske. I am going after both!"

"You took my idea!"

"Enough and sit down!" Iruka shouted and everyone got back to their seats. Sukoshi sighed and thanked Iruka quietly.

The night was cool and comfy, it wasn't too hot but it wasn't freezing. A gentle wind came in from the west, moving leaves and branches. Sukoshi could hear the sounds of wind chimes tinging and clanking along the groans and creaks of an open window or door before it was quickly fixed with a door prop. The stars were small but bright against the silky dark blue sky, the moon was smiling down at the people of Konoha.

Sukoshi sighed as he gazed at the stars, his red vest was folded under his head as a pillow and his hands were clasped on top of his head, he smiled softly in wonder. Sukoshi took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he hummed a tune he learned from his clan but didn't dare to speak its word...or at least not yet...

"Enjoying the veiw?" Kakashi sat down next to Sukoshi before looking at the stars, Sukoshi nodded, "There really bright tonight." A sad smile appeared on Sukoshi's face, it was the night when his clan, his family, was killed right infront of him. It was also the night Kakashi saved him.

"Its hard to believe its been five years..." Kakashi looked to Sukoshi who was looking sadly at the stars.

"My...clan died...before you saved me..." Confessed Sukoshi, tears brimming his eyes. Kakashi softened his gaze, "I'm so sorry to hear that...I wish I could have helped them."

"Its ok, they are happy that I am ok and safe."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly if your last name?" Kakashi saw fear and panic in Sukoshi's face before he shook his head, "Its alright, you can tell me when you are ready." At least Kakashi now knew what had tramatized the poor child so much that he wasn't able to talk, he ruffled Sukoshi's black hair as a way to lightened his mood which worked. Sukoshi chuckled, trying to push Kakashi's hand away. Kakashi laughed too as he did his closed eye smile.

Suddenly a ninja appeared which made Sukoshi bolt up right, surprised.

"Sorry Suko-san but I need Kakashi to come with me." A sudden serious look came over Kakashi's face when the ninja explained what happened, Sukoshi's turned to shock as his memory flashed back to the day of graduation and remembered the disappointed look on Naruto's face when he failed the test. Sukoshi's own headband was tied to his neck, he touched it in thought.

He sat up and rushed hand signs asking to join the search but Kakashi shook his head, "No, its too dangerous for you to go out."

"But I'm a genin now!"

"Sukoshi, stay here or else." The look and tone made Sukoshi pale but huffed as he went back inside.

"Iruka already left to find him." informed the ninja and Kakashi nodded as both went to look for Naruto.

Sukoshi sighed in frustration, he sometimes hated having to be under constant guard, it was depressing. He watched Kakashi and the other ninja leave, glaring lightly at them. Sukoshi went to Kakashi's room and grabbed his katana (it had a red handle and sleath), strapping it onto his hip. Sukoshi then took off and headed off into the night, hoping Naruto was ok...

He found him in the forest, looking in total shock. Sukoshi was crouched and hidden but could clearly see Iruka and Mizuki fighting. His brows furrowed at what Mizuki was telling Naruto before gritting his teeth.

Why do you people use others for your own selfish needs? He's just a kid and you talk to him like he is a monster, what has he ever done to deserve such abuse? Its not fair and it isn't right!

Sukoshi was just about to make a move when Naruto spoke up and then he saw him create clones. A lot of clones, it made Sukoshi drop his jaw. Naruto, the same kid who couldn't make a single clone before could make a gazillion without breaking a sweat. Yet these weren't normal clones, they were shadow clones. Sukoshi grinned as he watched Mizuki get his ass kicked.

Serves you right...

Sukoshi walked around the almost deserted streets, thinking. He had gotten to Kakashi's house before the silver haired ninja and told him he was going to have a walk. Sukoshi was thinking about how courageous it was of Naruto to stand up to Mizuki for the sake of Iruka, he thought about what Mizuki said as well. Sukoshi at least knew why the people of Konoha were so mean to Naruto but it didn't make it right, Naruto wasn't the one who attacked the village so why are they angry with him? Was it because Ninetails was inside the knucklehead? Yet he saw how Iruka put himself in harms way to protect Naruto, even with what he has.

Sukoshi stopped and looked at the skies, at the stars brightly blinking. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he watched the stars.

Kakashi...if I told you...would you still care about me?

Fear still contorled him, he didn't want to ever be alone again. Never again does he want to be lost and afraid, to be unable to do anything, to just watch his family and friends die...

"Sukoshi! Come join the celebrating!" His glum throughts were pushed aside as he turned his attention to a small ramen shop, there sat Iruka and Naruto who were smiling and waving. Then Sukoshi noticed the headband around Naruto's head and he broke out into a grin.

"I see he got his headband." Sukoshi gestured which left Naruto confused and Iruka laughing.

"He can't talk, Naruto, so he uses sign language."

"Oh! Well I knew that!" Sukoshi rolled his eyes before sitting next to Naruto and gesturing to Iruka his order.

"One miso ramen." Ichiraku nodded before getting to work, Sukoshi leaned over the counter to get a better look at the action while Iruka and Naruto talked. The gray eyed child watched with amazement and fascination.

"Well I have to get going, I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Bye Iruka-sensi!" Naruto called out as he waved, just as Sukoshi got his ramen. Sukoshi and Naruto didn't talk as they ate their ramen but Sukoshi wished he was able to talk because he wanted to know why people hated Naruto. Sukoshi stopped and frowned, moving a noodle around in his bowl.

Naruto was finishing his tenth bowl, slamming it down, "Yeah, that was great!" He noticed Sukoshi and frowned suddenly, "Eh? What's your problem?"

He almost jumped and smiled nervously, rapidly doing hand signs but Naruto didn't know what he was saying. Sukoshi must have noticed it too because he asked for something to write on. Ichiraku handed him a paper and ink then Sukoshi began to write on it before handing it to him.

"I am fine."

"Really you look sad...hey who exactly are you, I've never seen you around before."

"I am Sukoshi Gosuto, I came here five years ago but was too shy to meet people."

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am gonna become the next Hokage!"

Sukoshi liked his enthusiasm, "I think you would make a great Hokage."

"Thanks!" Naruto said, giving Sukoshi a cheezy grin and he chuckled at that.

Naruto and Sukoshi spent a good part of the night just talking and Sukoshi taught him some sign language like "How are you?" and other simple, everyday greetings. It took a while but he got the hang of it and then both young boys played a few pranks on people (like hiding frogs and bugs to surprise people or making them confused). All through the night though, Sukoshi noticed how some people would glare or whisper rude things about him, he didn't understand so he asked Naruto about it but didn't get an answer. He seemed so alone and yet he could hold his head up high and declare that he was going to be the next Hokage, it wasn't arrogance though but determination and a firey passion to be just one thing. He just wanted people to see him for who he was, he wanted respect, he wanted people to like him.

Sukoshi thought about himself, he just wanted a new life but...he wanted his family name to live on. They did so many terrible things, so many dark things, but Sukoshi himself didn't do any. Yet people still judged other based on the past, why couldn't they look forward to a better future?

"Hey I gotta get going, see ya tomorrow!" Naruto said as he started to walk away with his hands behind his head. Sukoshi smiled, thinking that he should just move along like Naruto and not let the opinions of other stop him from becoming what he wants to be.

"Thank you...Naruto..." Sukoshi said in a raspy whisper but it was too quiet to hear, it was always too quiet to hear...


	4. Chapter 4: The Never Forgotten Family

Kakashi sighed, tired beyond belief. He looked over to Sukoshi reading the book about chakra he had given him when he turned ten. It had been five years since Sukoshi was able to talk, and he means actually talk. The loudest he could speak was a rasp whisper that you could hardly hear, poor kid.

Kakashi wondered if that was why he wore his headband around his neck, if it was the trama of being nearly choked to death. Some night, he could hear him crying and tossing, having nightmares, but those were only when Sukoshi didn't hum in his sleep. It was curious, was there something about that song that he hummed nearly everytime he slept?

It was always the same melody, the same soft and gentle lullaby. Kakashi knew it had words to it because Sukoshi would move his lips sometimes as he hummed.

Tomorrow was the day that they would be divided into their squads but this year, there would be a four man squad. This was already explained to Iruka but of course they wouldn't let Sukoshi know who's squad he would be on, it was best that way.

Kakashi felt someone tapping on his shoulder and looked over to see Sukoshi with a look of concern. He did a few hand signs asking if he was ok.

"Yes, just tired. I'm fine though, really." He said with a closed eyed smile but Sukoshi puffed his cheeks out, not believing him. But Kakashi laughed before ruffling his hair, "You're the one who hasn't been able to talk in around five years and you're worried because I look tired?" The young child pursed his lips tightly together and nodded, "You're always much too concerned about me."

"That is because if it wasn't for you, I would not be here...I'd be dead."

"I am sure you would have done the same if I was in your position." But Sukoshi didn't answer, in fact he looked away which caused Kakashi to frown. He saw sorrow and regret pass over Sukoshi's face, did it have to do with what had happened before? Even after five years, Sukoshi didn't trust Kakashi enough to tell him his last name...

Or what if it was that he was protecting him? Kakashi always got the feeling that Sukoshi really wanted to tell him something but never did. What was it that made him so scared?

"Sukoshi, what happened that night I found you?" There was that panic again, his black hair shook as he shook his head, "Sukoshi, I won't hurt you nor be bad at you. You can tell me and I promise I won't tell anyone else..."

Sukoshi looked unsure, Kakashi should see him mauling over weather he should or not. If he did tell him, Kakashi had told him that he promised and he never went back on his word.

No matter what...

"Do I have your word that you won't tell anybody unless I say so?"

"You have my word, Sukoshi." Kakashi moved so that Sukoshi could sit down as well, he still looked unsure, he looked terrified. Kakashi laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled resurringly, Sukoshi took a deep breath and began his story.

My name is Sukoshi Gosuto but I am not sure where I am from, my clan never stays in the same place. We were a family of travelers. My father died before I was born but my mother always told me that I had his hair, I guess I got my mother's eyes. I only had one friend and her name was Sista, she was the black sheep of our clan because her parents left her with us.

My clan had a unquie kenkki genkai but I rather not say what it is, maybe some other day...

We had a rival clan who have fought against us for ages, the Soluma clan. They don't have a kenkki genkai but they are skilled at conditioning. I am not sure why we are at war with them but whatever the reason...apparently it was just cause to slaughter my family. Sista and me tried to run and hide, my mother had bought us time but...I heard screams and laughter that made me cringe...that's the last time I will ever get to see her...I just wished it wasn't torn and broken.

Sista died saving me, she wasn't strong enough to hold them off for long. I sometimes wonder if she died in vain. I hide and watched as my clan fought and died, I don't think anyone knew I was still alive. I wished I could have done something but...I was too scared.

I started to run as fast as I could, I was crying and afraid of what they would do to me. I was so cold...so lost...

Kakashi held Sukoshi as he cried softly, he had no clue that he heard and watched everyone die. Sauske went through a similar event but he didn't actually see the killing and it was by his own brother, it was a massacre. Kakashi closed his eyes and images of the blood and carnage filled his mind, he wished they would go away.

"Is that why you cannot talk? Is that why you're so afraid?" Kakashi asked softly as he continued holding the trembling child who didn't answer, he was lost in his shattered past.

"I'm so sorry about what has happened to you, Sukoshi. I wished I could have done something to help you."

"But..." Sukoshi gestured but seemed like he was trying to find the right words, "I can start a new life...a life I want instead of a life that people expect to live. I just want to feel whole again..."

No one spoke and there was only the sound of wind...


	5. Chapter 5: Bonds of a Team

Sukoshi sighed in releif when there were no girls crowding him, Shikamaru also seemed a tad relieved. Sukoshi still slouched in his chair as Shikamaru leaned back with his hands behind his head. Quickly stealing a glance to Sauske, Sukoshi saw that (once again) he was ignoring them. He didn't know whether Sauske was ignorning them to make them go away or if it was that he loved the attention.

There was a sudden commotion as Naruto entered, showing off his headband. Sukoshi chuckled in amusement, nothing seemed to dampen that kids mood. Sakura also entered but completely ignored Naruto's attempts to gain her attention, she instead went towards Sauske. He didn't get why she wouldn't give him the time of day, Naruto was an awefully great guy.

Sukoshi also felt the sudden tension in the room, like frost had entered. He went to turn around but Shikamaru stopped him, Sukoshi looked at him confused.

"Trust me, its best to ignore them..."

Sukoshi saw Naruto and Sauske having a glaring contest which he sighed at, not understanding why those two had to fight all the time. Then Saukra and Ino started to yell at him, it was just stupidity and annoyence...

Then something interesting happened. Someone behind Naruto accidentally bumped into him, causing him to jerk forward...and kiss Sauske. Sukoshi laughed but ignored the girls glaring at him. He felt bad for Naruto getting beaten up by the girls.

"Hey, settle down!" Iruka said as he came in and everyone went to their seats. Sakura looked storming, Naruto looked pissed, and Sauske...well looked like Sauske.

Today was the day that they were going to be placed in their three-man squad but Sukoshi had noticed that, everytime he counted, there was going to be an extra person (which he counted as him). He wondered who he was going to be teamed with.

"Alright, before I start, I have one announcement to make...due to the fact that we have one student extra this year, there will be one four-man squad." Cattering started and Iruka cleared his throat, "Team Seven is...Uzumaki Naruto...Haruno Sakura..." Naruto jumped up to cheer while Sakura groaned, "Uchiha Sauske..." This time Sakura cheered and Naruto groaned, "And Gosuto Sukoshi." Sukoshi smiled at Naruto but he was too busy being glum to notice but Sakura smiled at him, he sweat dropped.

"Team Eight...Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team Ten...Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino." Some people complained while others didn't mind. Other squads were named but Sukoshi lost interest and zoned out.

Sakura, yet again, complained to Naruto. Sukoshi realized how whiny she really was. He sighed as he wished he was able to talk. Naruto had placed a chalk brush above the doorway by balancing it on the doorframe and the actual door. Sakura was saying that (whoever their sensi was) they wouldn't fall for it but Sukoshi begged to differ. It was up on a place where they didn't think to look and I doubt they would expect to be pranked...

The door opened and a head of silver, gravity defying hair popped it. Sukoshi squeak as he fell off his chair. Naruto, Sauske, and Sakura looked at him questionablly as Kakashi said, "My first impression...I hate all of you." As he smiled which confused Sukoshi greatly. He breathed out as he got up and followed everyone to...well wherever they were going...

Kakashi told them to introduce themselves to get to know each other better which made him frowned...seeings how Kakashi was the only one who knew what Sukoshi says. He wondered how in hell he was going to do this.

Kakashi went first, telling them his likes, dislikes, and his dream...which basically they only learned his name but living with Kakashi for five years, Sukoshi knew at least some of his likes and dislikes.

Naruto went next and not to his surprise, Sukoshi listened and gathered at least three point made. One, he loved ramen, two, he hated Sauske, and three, he wanted to be Hokage. None of what he said surprised him.

Next was Sakura which she mostly giggled and looked to Sauske. Sukoshi's brows furrowed and shook his head, he didn't understand girls...

After that, Sauske told everyone about himself...which was rather depressing. He didn't say anything about his likes and dislikes, much like Kakashi did, but his dream was to kill a certain someone. Whoever it was, Sukoshi felt sorry for them.

"Alright Sukoshi, your turn." Sukoshi sighed and started to do hand gestures.

"What did he say?" asked Naruto and he squinted at Sukoshi.

"How come you became a ninja if you can't talk?" Sakura said with a huff.

"I will translate what he is saying..." Kakashi said as Sukoshi rolled his eyes at Sakura.

"I am Sukoshi Gosuto. I like to read and study jutsus. I dislike people who are rude to others for no reason and being lost. My dream is to get my voice back to normal." Sukoshi smiled at his introduction, "Oh and to answer you're question, I became a ninja so I can help and protect my friends. I can talk, just not loud enough for anyone to hear."

"Whatever..."

Kakashi cleared his throat to get everyones attention, explaining that everyone was to meet at the training fields and not to eat breakfast. Before anything else could be said, he left. Sighing, Sukoshi also started to leave, he might as well train until tomorrow came...

The Next Day...

"Come on, get up." Kakashi said as he shook Sukoshi a little, the young boy just swatted at his hand. Kakashi rolled his eyes...err eye...then reached over and yanked the blanket out from under Sukoshi, causing him to fall off the couch and onto the floor. Sukoshi made squeaks and raspy sounds as he glared at him, Kakashi sighed, "You do know that you still can't speak, right?"

"Don't do that next time!" he gestured.

"Well how else was I to wake you up?" But Sukoshi still shot a glare at Kakashi as he got up and started to get ready, "Remember, no breakfast." Sukoshi thought he should have breakfast just to spite him but quickly disreguarded that thought with a sigh and a shake of the head.

After getting cleaned and dressed, Sukoshi and Kakashi went off to the training grounds but there was something odd that Sukoshi felt but brushed it off as morning grogginess.

The day was a beautiful clear blue sky with the sun shining but the wind was cool, it was a perfect day for training. Once they arrived at the training grounds, Sukoshi noticed that Naruto and Sakura looked tired while Sauske...well, once again, Sauske was just Sauske...

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said as he did a closed eye smile and waved. Sukoshi glared at him and kicked him before telling him he should have waken him up sooner.

After gloomly walking over to the other three, Kakashi explained the objection of the training. To grab the three bells before the clock, which was set for noon, went off. He also explained that the person who didn't get the bell got to have no lunch and had to return to the academy.

Sakura hoped it was Naruto.

Naruto hoped it was Sauske.

Sukoshi (if he had to pick) hoped it was Sakura.

Sauske didn't care...

Sukoshi jumped when he saw Naruto attack Kakashi, what did he miss? There was a look in Naruto eye, it was breif though, that worried him. Kakashi, however, easily blocked, dodged, and countered. He grinned too, "I think...I'm starting to like you guys..." Then the real training began.

Only three out of the four ninjas hid, Naruto on the other hand just went for the attack. Sukoshi rolled his eyes, he knew how Kakashi fought. Kakashi had pulled out the orange Icha Icha book, Sukoshi was always curious about that book.

He remembered one night, when he was eight, sneaking into Kakashi's room to sneak a peek at the book. He honestly thought Kakashi was asleep and he was very quiet...but he woke up just as he was reaching for the book. Kakashi gave Sukoshi a lecture which he just tooned out, he swore Kakashi waited till the last minute to catch him on purpose.

The next thing Sukoshi knew, Naruto had created shadow clones but as usual, Kakashi masterfully blocked, dodged, and counter. Once, Sukoshi thought he actually got their sensei but it was actually...a log? It must be the body replacement technique. The clones disappeared and Naruto spotted something on the ground, something small and shiny. It was one of the bells. Sukoshi furrowed his eyes, thinking maybe Kakashi dropped it but he knew Kakashi very well and doubt that was the case.

A sudden realization came over him and before he could do anything, Naruto set off the trap and was hung upside down. Now Kakashi was lecturing him, Sukoshi shook his head. When Sauske attacked Kakashi, he once again turned into a log. Realizing that he must be somewhere else, close by perhaps, Sukoshi went to go find him.

"What part of dig me out don't you understand?" Sauske asked angrily at a frustrated Sukoshi. He had heard a scream and went to go see who it was but instead found Sauske...or at least his head. Sauske told Sukoshi to dig him out which he told him that he didn't have anything to do that...but Sauske didn't understand what he was saying. It was one of those times he wished he could talk...

"I keep trying to tell you I cannot dig you out!" But Sauske, again, was confused. Sukoshi slapped his forehead, how could he get the message through? An idea came to mind.

Sukoshi shook his head, Sauske seemed to get the hint, "No?" Nodding, he then made digging motions, he hated to communicate this way, it made him feel stupid. "Dig? No dig?" Nodding, Sauske glared at Sukoshi again, "What do you mean you won't dig me out."

Sukoshi sweatdropped, he would just have to find Kakashi and get him to dig the Uchiha out but seriously, he doubt that would happen. He could hear Sauske yell at him as he went to find Kakashi.

Kakashi was in a clearing not too far away. He was leaning against a tree with a hand in his pocket while reading his book. He didn't even look up, "Hello Sukoshi." Sukoshi didn't do anything, "Did you find Sauske?" His gray eyes widen, how did he know? But the jonin chuckled as he put away his book, Sukoshi tensed and got into a fighting stance, "Let's see how strong you've gotten this time." And with that, Kakashi rushed at him with great speed. It was probably the fastest he's ever seen Kakashi go.

A kunai arched down towards him and Sukoshi blocked it with his short bladed katana before pushing off but Kakashi lept towards him again. It was hard to even defend himself, Kakashi sure wasn't going easy this time. Sukoshi was kinda glad he wasn't, it meant he was taking Sukoshi seriously. Yet at the same time, Kakashi was pissing him off. No matter what he did, he couldn't get an opening, he had to think of something.

Sukoshi lept away and looked back to make sure Kakashi was following, which he was. He then went as fast as he could up a tree and went as high as the branches would allow him. Kakashi had almost caught up to him when Sukoshi suddenly flipped over the jonin and went to snatch a bell...which he missed. Sukoshi expected this but realized he over jumped and missed the branch he needed to land on. Panic settled in but he suddenly reached for his katana and while he was still in the air, sunk it into the tree. It stopped his fall for a brief moment but he lost and grasp and hit the ground hard. Groaning, Sukoshi got up just as he heard the clock go off.

"Times up." Kakashi said as he met Sukoshi on the ground. He saw Kakashi raise a brow and Sukoshi frowned, "What?" he asked.

"You have a cut on your face." Kakashi pointed out and sure enough, when Sukoshi checked his face, there was a gash on the right side of his cheek, it made him flinch. "It will be fine till we get back home." Then he walked away and Sukoshi frowned, why did he sound disappointed?

When they got back to where they had started, he saw Naruto tied to a pole while Sauske and Sakura were to either side of him. Sakura's eyes went slightly wide when she saw Sukoshi but he didn't look at her as he sat between Sauske and Naruto.

And what was the whole point in this training?

It hit Sukoshi like a bolt of lightning, "Teamwork..."

Kakashi nodded and started to explain of teamwork but Sukoshi was lost in his own thoughts. Maybe they would of had a better chance of fighting if they had worked together. Maybe mother and Sista would still be alive...

Someone broke his chain of thoughts when they started to touch the gash on his cheek, it made him flinch. Out of the corner of hid eye, he saw Sakura with a bottle of water and a cloth as she cleaned his wound, "It doesn't look too bad but you should be more careful next time." She lectured him as she went back to where she was sitting and started to eat. He blinked and looked at his lap to see a box of food, man he was starving. Sukoshi was just about to dig in when a growl was heard and everyone looked to Naruto who had no food.

Sukoshi didn't understand why he didn't have any food, shouldn't they all be eating? He looked at his food and decided to share, besides, he never ate that much anyhow.

He walked over and sat infront of Naruto, picking up a riceball. Naruto was protesting which made him sigh and shove the food into the blonde's mouth.

Everyone stopped and looked to Sukoshi who smiled at Naruto who looked confused. Sauske then held out his food box and Sukoshi blinked, "I'm not hungry..." He said not looking at anyone. Sakura then got up, saying she was on a diet anyways. She took Sukoshi's place and was about to feed Naruto when Kakashi appeared out of bloody nowhere. His look was dark and angry. Sukoshi never saw him like this before, was he really that mad that they were trying to feed a comrade who was obviously hungry? Whatever the reason, his demeanor at the moment frightened him. Images started to flash in his mind that frightened him even more.

"Pass." It was the sudden happy and coolness of this tone that snapped him out of his state of mind. He was confused as with the other.

"In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum..."

Sista face flashed in Sukoshi's mind, he had abandon her to save himself. "Sista...I'm so sorry..."

He suddenly realized Kakashi, Sakura, and Sauske were walking away and Naruto was tied to the pole still. Sukoshi quickly untied him and both boys raced off to catch up with the others.


	6. Chapter 6: Water, Water

This was stupid...

They were all at different corners to do what? Catch a stupid cat, it was slightly embarrassing really but oh well, it won't be like this forever...hopefully.

Sukoshi wasn't even paying attention to what the others were saying, he was glaring at the cat. Since Sukoshi couldn't talk, he didn't get a headset and, instead, had to sit with Kakashi. He didn't mind though, Kakashi was one of his favorite people in the village.

His attention snapped to the cat as Naruto caught it...and it started to scratch at his face. Rolling his eyes, Sukoshi jumped down and walked over to grab the cat from Naruto and scratched behind its ear. Immediately, the cat started to pur which made Sukoshi smile.

"You like cats?" Sakura asked and Sukoshi blinked at her before shrugging. He didn't hate cats but he wasn't a fan of them.

After confirming it was Toro, they brought it to the owner who practically squished it between her breasts, poor cat...

Everyone let out an exasperated sigh when Naruto refused to do another D-ranked mission. Sukoshi was exhausted already, both physically and mentally so this was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Iruka, as usual, yelled at Naruto to show more respect to the Hokage but the Hokage was looking through the papers, Sukoshi gave a confused look.

Was he really going to assign them to a higher rank mission? What was it going to be? He hoped it wasn't anything lame. Sukoshi saw the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile, finding something that seemed to be satisfying.

"Ok, if you want it that much, I will give you a C-Rank mission. Its a protection mission of a certain individual."

Everyone was dumbfounded and surprised, especially Kakashi. I snickered inside at the look on his face. Naruto was excited while Sakura looked surprised as well...and you Sauske already...

"Who? Who? A feudal lord? A princess?" Sukoshi sweatdropped, knowing the Hokage wouldn't give them such a person when they were just genin...

"Calm down, I am about to introduce him." Everyones attention turned to the door as the Hokage beaconed the person in. Sukoshi blinked as an old man...a drunk old man came in. Naruto looked disappointed while Sukoshi wondered what he was drinking.

"What's this? They are all a bunch of super brats. Especially the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja? Hey?!"

Naruto didn't realize that he was the shortest out of the four of them. Sauske was the tallest, then Sukoshi, and then Sakura. Once Naruto clued in, he ran after the old man but Kakashi held him back, "What's the point of killing the person we are suppose to protect, idiot?"

His name was Tazuna, an expert bridge builder needing to go to the Wave Country. Sukoshi, during the travels with his clan, that the country was...rather dangerous. Thieves and rogue ninjas lurked in the shadows and mist...then again, something much worse was there too. Sukoshi felt cold sweat beading on his hands, he hoped that everything will turn out right...

Sukoshi packed light, bringing weapons and spare clothes as well as some medical supplies. He and Kakashi left, Sukoshi took a look at the apartment before catching up to Kakashi, a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright? You look-" But Sukoshi nodded, Kakashi could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. Kakashi knew this was his frist time going out of the village ever since he found him that night. Was he worried that the rival clan would attack him again?

Kakashi land a hand on Sukoshi's shoulder which caused the boy to look up, he smiled down at him in a reasurring way, to tell him everything was going to be alright. Sukoshi relaxed a bit.

They got to the gate and waited for everyone else. Soon, Sakura, Sauske, and Tazuna arrived together before Naruto showed up. He was...very excited. Sukoshi didn't understand but really, didn't care. They had a mission to do and all that mattered was to finish and to keep everyone safe...everyone...

The day was bright and blue, it hadn't rained for days so the woods smelt musty with the scent of dirt and leaves. There was no wind but the day wasn't too hot, it was just right. Sakura and Sauske were to either side of Tazuna while Sukoshi and Naruto were behind him, Kakashi was at the very back. No one had noticed when Kakashi glanced at a puddle everyone walked by. No one noticed it moving and morphing...

Suddenly, chains wrapped around their sensei and they all spun around to look, eyes wide with shock. Sukoshi's breath stopped for a moment, was Kakashi gonna die?

No, he can't die. If he can defeat three members of the Somako clan then...

But they had pulled the chians tightly, "One down..." Kakashi was ripped to pieces. Everyone was shocked, Sukoshi refused to believe it, he just couldn't. Anger boiled inside the pit of his stomach, his jaw clenched tight and his eyes burned with rage. They had killed the very person who had pulled him from the depths of darkness and saved him.

They were suddenly behind Naruto and shot chains to him but Sauske intervened, saving the shocked blonde boy. Sakura looked to Sukoshi and for a moment, she thought she saw something happening to his eyes. But this brief moment was interrupted when one of the attackers started to charge for Tazuna and Sakura. She pulled herself infront of the old man, kunai in trembling hands, ready to protect him even if it meant her life. That's what ninjas do, right?

Sukoshi was suddenly infront of Sakura, standing in his defensive position, he radiated hatered. It was almost frightening. "Sukoshi!" she shouted as the man was inches away from him until...


	7. Chapter 7: Ghosts

Kakashi stood with both attckers in headlocks, starring at a rather shocked Sukoshi. Sakura looked from Kakashi and Sukoshi, it was silent words but words nonetheless. She wondered if he was about to do something he shouldn't have.

Kakashi-sensei...you're alive...

"Naruto, sorry for not helping you right away. I got you injured. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move." He said, looking down at Naruto before turning to Sauske, "Anyway, nice job Sauske. Sakura and Sukoshi too." But Sukoshi didn't hear him, he was looking at the two attackers.

After tying them to a tree, Sukoshi stood far off and glared at the two men. It turned out they were chunin from the Hidden Mist Village but why were they after Tazuna?

"How did you read our movements?" one asked.

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days, water puddles shouldn't exist."

"Why did you let the brats fight if you knew that?"

"If I wanted to...I could have killed these two instantly, but...there was something I needed to find out. Who the target of these two were after."

Everyone was quiet as they all looked to Tazuna, everyone but Sukoshi at least. Tazuna looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Meaning were they after you, or one of us? We haven't heard that there are shinobis after you, our mission was to simply protect you from thieves and gangs."

While everyone was busy trying to figure out what to do next, Sukoshi took a few steps closer. These people tried to kill him, his comrades, Tazuna, his sensei! They tried to take away his friends...just like...

Sukoshi heard a tune starting in his mind, it begged him to speak its words, to punish those who had done him wrong. It was his Song of Night...it was his kekkei genkai calling out to him. The more he thought about what had almost happened, the angrier he got.

Sukoshi's eyes changed. They were still a soft gray color but darker gray shapes swirled in him, his pupils expanding. His lips moved in a silent song that no one but himself could hear but one of the men who were looking at him could feel it. The fear and terror that gripped him as his worst fears flashed and played in his mind, he turned pale. The man wanted to call out in pain and fear but no sound came out of his mouth. Fists gripped into tight balls.

"Sukoshi?" The voice outside of his mind snapped him out, Sukoshi's eyes changed back to normal as he turned to look at Kakashi's confused and curious face, "Are you ok?" His onyx eyes looked deep into Sukoshi's, like he was looking for an answer in the darkness of night. Sukoshi looked away and began to walk as Kakashi looked over to the man Sukoshi had been starring at before. He looked like he had seen a ghost...or worse...

Kakashi, while on the boat, looked at Sukoshi as the boy stared at the water. Back at where they had been attacked, he had felt something off, something dark. It felt frightening to him and if the others had been paying attention, they would of most likely felt it too. Kakashi saw a storm of anger in Sukoshi's soft gray eyes, the same eyes that looked up to him with such innocence when he was merely eight. The same eyes that watched his family and friend die as he hid, protecting himself. Why was that chunin so fearful of Sukoshi who was merely a genin?

There was something about the boy that troubled him greatly...

And then there was Naruto, his injury was healed rather quickly, he wondered...

They were soon off the boat and walking down a dirt path. Everything was rather peaceful and quiet besides from a few chirping birds in the branches above, it seemed like a nice place to read...if there weren't any dangers about at least. Kakashi sighed mentally.

"There!" Naruto shouted as he threw a shuriken at a group of bushes, making everyone jump, including the rather stormy Sukoshi and Sauske. Everyone sweatdropped but said nothing, "Heh...just a rat..."

"Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!" Sakura scolded, Sukoshi wished she didn't have to yell...but then Tazuna shouted even louder making him sigh, shouldn't they be keeping quiet on a mission? But Naruto ignored the two and searched for what he hit before throwing another shuriken.

Sukoshi shook his head when Sakura punched Naruto in the back of the head to get him to stop (scolding included) before glancing at Kakashi looking to see what Naruto hit, making him wonder if Kakashi saw something too.

It was a white rabbit...

Naruto quickly took the rabbit into his arms and cuddled it as he apologized over and over again, how was this kid a ninja again? Kakashi got Sukoshi's attention again when he realized that their sensei hadn't moved, Sukoshi recognized that look on his face, something was wrong. He almost reached for his katana when he realized how much of a bad idea that would be, he didn't know where (if they are near by) the enemy was. He couldn't let them know that he suspected them.

Was that too late though?

"Everybody get down!" Kakashi shouted at everyone and before anyone could ask any questions, a huge sword spun over everyone's heads, luckily missing each one. The blade sunk into a nearby tree just as a man appeared on the blades handle.

He was big and tall with grayish tinted skin. His eyes were small and dark while his hair was short, dark, and spiky. He had a bandage wrapped around the lower hand of his face acting like a mask as his forehead protector, with a slash running across the Hidden Mist Villages symbol, sat crooked on his head. He wore no shirt, only pin-stripped pants, a pair of camouflage style leg warmers, and a matching pair of arm warmers. Everyone could see the swells of muscles under the skin and the deadly look in his eyes.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza..." Kakashi said in a droll tone as he stood up and stared at the man. Sukoshi frowned as he looked from one man to another, never hearing of him during his time in the Hidden Mist. Then again, he was only four when his clan lived in the Hidden Mist so he was too young to be told of such dangers. It would probably ruin his progress to unlocking his kekkei genkai...

Naruto sprung to attack but was stopped by Kakashi who continued to stare at Zabuza, "Everyone get back, this one is on a whole other level..." What had they gotten themselves into? Zabuza had yet to say a word but didn't diminish his menicing demeanor one bit, just his very presents was enough to leave Sukoshi pale with fear. Was that why his clan neglected to tell him of this dangerous man?

He then noticed a small movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced to see Kakashi reaching for his headband. His eyes widened as he childishly began to wonder why he wore his headband like that. Throughout the five years living his the silver-haired jonin, that question never came to mind (but what he looks like without his mask came up countless times), Sukoshi didn't bother to ask yet right now, at this moment, his mind registered the curious fact that he did. Sukoshi held his breath when his sensei revealed a closed eye with a scar running down a bit pass both lids before opening his eye. The iris was red with three black commas encircling the pupil, Sukoshi's own eyes widened when he realized what that eye was. It was a Sharigan...


End file.
